


Random Dumping Spot

by many_stories_untold



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Random stuff I may or may not make their own thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_stories_untold/pseuds/many_stories_untold
Summary: A work of random half started ideas that I may or may not pursue. Share your thoughts on them!
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s)





	Random Dumping Spot

They touched down right outside the very nearly leveled town. The only thing still standing with any sense of strength was the island town community center/town hall.

“Geez,” Guzma said as he popped off the Charizard’s back. Marigold got down after him, and patted the beast’s side to signal him off.

“I’m telling you, this group of Golispods are out for blood.”

“And I told you that doesn’t make any sense. They are shy in the wild. They run off almost as often as whimpods do.”

Marigold hummed neither this way or that. She disagreed with him, but it was too early in the damn day to start arguing about it. Again. In her four years as Champion she had dealt with every problem that had popped up. She usually did this by getting experts on the subjects (even at 18 she had been aware of her inexperience). The only bug expert she had access to at the moment what the surly man waiting for her.

After their last fight on the beach about a year ago she hadn’t seen much of him. Hala said he had been doing better, getting better, but she didn’t believe it. Hard to, with his history. He was more tan now, and his arms seemed more toned. Aside from that Guzma still seemed like a nasty son of a bitch.

“You comin’ princess?” he asked with a cocked eyebrow. She huffed at him, and started picking her way across the rocky beach towards the town.

They were on a small sub island off the coast of Melemele. A roving gang of golispods had been giving the locals grief lately. Marigold could see that the reports were downplayed now. The first buildings they passed were little more than splinters, and the ones further in had huge holes clawed out of the sides.

“Don’t seem shy enough not to knock,” she commented and he returned her huff from earlier. A couple of families were picking through the ruins of their homes, and watched them pass by. “We’ll talk to the community leader, try to get some idea about what is up.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Guzma said. She looked over to see him hunching under the stares, and shoving his hands into his pockets. It was hard for her to believe he was only a little older than herself. He acted like a petulant child.

He glanced at her, scowled, and nodded his head till his (normal now) sunglasses fell down to covered his eyes.

“Champion!” rang out towards them. A strong looking man pushed through a crowd and approached them. His gut was no rival to Hala’s, but he seemed well of his way from mid life muscle to grandfatherly stomach. “I’m so glad you could make it all the way out here for this matter.”

“Of course, it’s my job to help. I just wish your messages had shown how badly help was needed. I would have come sooner.”

“We are all aware that the life of the Champion is a busy one, and didn’t want to waste your time,” the man said with a nervous laugh. He was sunburnt, and his hands calloused. He did have the look of a man who spent his time outdoors. “I’m Phil.”

“Marigold,” she said. It barely covered Guzma’s mocking repetition of the man’s speech. “Do you have a place we can talk?” she asked. The crowd had surged and surrounded them. It was made up of a terrified looking mass.

“In my office, right this way,” he said. His gesture got the crowd to part. Despite everything there were still some children playing somewhere, and their excited yelling filled the otherwise silent air. “We are a small fishing and foraging community,” Phil started saying to push away the quiet. “Our little island here gets an unusual amount of pearls of all shapes and sizes on its shores. It's the real money maker for the town.”

“And the fishing?”

“More or less the same as the rest of Alola.”

“Hm,” she said, thinking. She had hoped it would have been as simple as overfishing, but if it was the same then the Golipsod wouldn’t be fighting over feeding rights. “Would it be possible for me to see the last couple of weeks exports?”

“Of course,” he said. By then they were outside the door to what appeared to be his office. He opened it. An Ocoroco in the corner cooed to him. He sat behind the desk, and the two of them sat across from him. “I’m willing to do anything I can to help stop this menace.”

“Pokemon don’t do things without a reason,” she said gently.

“I know I know, of course. They are bug pokemon though and-”

“And what?” Guzma snapped, leaning forwards.

“My bug expert,” Marigold said quickly. Phil seemed more than ready to start arguing. Guzma huffed, and sat back. He crossed his arms and started bouncing a leg.

“Isn’t that the Team Skull-”

“My bug expert,” she said again, with a strained smile. Phil dropped it because he wasn’t a complete idiot. “Please, tell us about the first instance.”

“The first attack was last week. Just of couple of the big things came out and smashed a couple of trash cans. We thought they were hungry so we rotated our fishing area hoping to fix it. Next night a couple more, and they ruined a porch. Continued escalation until three days ago where just a horde of them destroyed the outermost houses. They’ve been working their way inwards, and no one wants to risk their pokemon fighting them.”

“How much is a horde?” Marigold asked, already making a mental list of who she would call in on this.

“About fifty?” he shrugged. “It was dark and they kinda blend together. They certainly weren’t standing still for us to count them either.”

“Seem about that much since then?”

“Seems to be their maximum number.”

“What changed?” she asked. Phil shrugged helplessly.

“Nothing. We did the same old same old. Fisherman fished, pearl hunters pearl hunted. Kids played. We’ve already asked all the younger ones if they did anything, but everyone is accounted for. Far as we can tell there ain’t no reason.”

“There’s got to be a reason,” Guzma grumbled next to her. She looked over to see him pensive.

“Well I’d love to hear it,” Phil snapped. Guzma glared at him. “Cuz we ain’t never done nothing to bother some bug pokemon.” Guzma sneered at him.

“I’m here now. I’ll figure this out,” she said, quickly. Phil looked relieved.

“Could we, I don’t know, just catch them all and relocate them?”

“It’s an option, but a drastic one. They are important to the ecosystem in some way and I’m not about to disrupt that without finding the reason behind their behavior. It’s why I’ve got an expert with me, after all. If you could have the export list ready for me at the end of the day I’d appreciate it. Until then, we will look for a cause,” Marigold said, and stood.

“Of course Champion, and I am sure that everyone will be more than happy to help. Just ask them.”

“I will,” she said. “And I will keep you informed. Come on Guzma,” she said, and led the way out of the office.

“He’s lying out of his ass,” Guzma said. She glared at him. He was trying to pull a hangnail off with his teeth. “What?”

“Why would he lie?”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“Whatever. Look, I’ll talk to the town, you check around for, I don’t know, a sewage leak or something? Whatever could set the big guys off.”

“Yeah whatever, princess. We can’t just move them by the way.”

“Why’s that?” she asked, holding the door for them. He pushed passed her.

“Cuz they will just come back. A golispod picks a spot that makes it feel safe, and when it doesn’t anymore it will just do whatever to make it safe again. Even if they are shy and run away when in danger… a group that big will give them confidence. So they will keep pushing at what’s scarin’ them until it isn’t anymore. They’re stubborn,” he called over his shoulder.

“Sounds familiar,” she muttered, and watched him go.

\---

“Find anything?” Marigold asked, and held out a wrapped sandwich. He took it, and jumped up on the low wall she was leaning against to rip it open.

“Nope,” he said. His unbothered tone made her set her teeth on edge.

“Did you look?”

‘Yeah I looked,” he said around his sandwich. “Podsy and I didn’t find nothing. The beach made him antsy, but I couldn’t find anything for the life of me that would make him attack stuff. And I looked. No trash, no sewage, nothing.”

“I believe you,” she sighed, and rubbed her forehead. “Its consistent with what I have been told. You checked all the beaches?”

“Yeah. My guy didn’t like any of them, but he didn’t get violent.”

“Maybe on off the coast ship spilled something?”

“Didn’t look like it,” he said with a shrug, and shoved more food into his mouth. “You gunna eat that?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said, and snatched her sandwich from under his reaching hand. He stuck his tongue out at her. “Hala say anything about any crashed ships?”

“Nope. Haven’t heard of anything. Why they don’t tell you shit up on that mountain castle of yours, Princess?”

“I skim the news everyday, but there is a lot to try to take in for four islands. I’ve been trying to get Tapu Fini to let people back on Poni. It’s been rough.”

“Boo hoo,” Guzma said.. She scowled at him.

“Oh just take it,” she sighed when he started picking crumbs off the wrapping. He plucked the other sandwich from her hands. “Doesn’t Hala feed you?” Guzma shrugged.

“What the town say?”

“Not a lot. All the kids are too traumatized to say anything, and none of the adults know what is happening.”

“Bullshit.”

“No shit, they seem clueless.”

“No, the kids. A twelve year old showed me to some of the more remote beaches. He collects pearls with his moms. He said it's weird, but they are safe in the center so he isn’t worried. Said shit like this has happened before.”

“What?”

“Yeah, said they would have a single or two Golispods scare some fishermen, or collectors, now and then but they were always chased off by trainers on the island. Did the kids not talk to you, or did the parents not let them?”

Marigold looked at him in surprise. “They… they said their kids were too terrified,” she admitted. Looking back on it that didn’t make sense. They seemed happy enough at a distance, and that is all she saw them at.

She chewed it over with her thumb nail.

“Also, why did Phillip wait so long to call in help? Why did he downplay his reports as you said?”

“I dunno,” she whispered.

“Ain’t everyone truthful there Princess. Phil is lying about something. Maybe he is murdering people and dumping them in the ocean, but hasn’t been able to lately and the Golispods miss their free meal.”

“Don’t be gross,” she said with a startled laugh. He snorted too.

“Yeah, no self respecting Golispod would munch on humans,” he polished off her sandwich. “What now?”

“Now I call in a couple of ferries and get the people off the island for the night. If it’s not safe they can’t stay here. Call in some other trainers, the kahunas and the elite four probably, to protect what is left of the town.”

“I wouldn’t call in the army yet Princess. Maybe with the people off the island they won’t do anything.”

“Maybe… worth trying. It’s not like there is much to save,” she admitted, looking around. There were maybe two houses that could possibly house someone, and three others that could be in working order with a bit of work. Even the pokemon center wasn’t left unscathed. “If they are determined enough I doubt it will matter how many people I have here or not.”

“I’m gunna stay,” he said after a span of silence. She looked at him. “Seeing them might give me some insight.”

“Then I am staying too,” she sighed. He scowled.

“Don’t need a baby sitter.”

“No, but a quick get away might be helpful. My toucannon is one of five fly approved pokemon on the five islands. She’ll be faster than a charizard if it comes down to it.”

“Yeah, alright,” Guzma said. She pushed off the wall.

“I’m going to go talk to Phil, see if I can trick any more information out of him, and get the evacuation underway,” she said. He lifted a hand in goodbye as she started off. She pulled out her pokedex.

“Seems like a real pickle. You’ll figure it out, clever girl,” Rom said to her.

“Thanks. Can you pull up Hala?”

“I’ll give him a ring.”

Hau answered instead. “Howzit?”

“So-so. I’m keeping Guzma. We are staying the night. Where is your grandfather?”

“Givin’ a new trainer a pokemon at the moment. Need me to pass on a message?”

“Please. I’m sending the populace over on some ferries. Safer that way. They are going to need beds.”

“Our house has a lot of room. Just be a matter of getting the cots. I’ll let him know.”

“Thanks Hau.”

“Yeah, don’t sweat it. Hey, be careful yeah? Call me if you need some backup.”

“Will do,” she said, and ended the call. She had made it to the community center by then, and slid her dex into her pocket. She saw Phil standing with a group of other adults, and narrowed her eyes slightly at their close proximity whispering. She smoothed her features when she was noticed, and smled as she approached.

“We haven’t figured out the issue,” she said before he could ask. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault, I am sure you will get it. If not, there is always relocation.”

“Doubt that will work. Guzma says they will just come back. Once they pick a place they pick it apparently.”

Phil looked at the others around him, “How much do you trust his word though? I mean he is the leader of Team Skull isn’t?”

“Team Skull no longer exists, and he is aware of the seriousness of the situation,” she said, sternly. “Besides, he has a golispod himself. He knows them quite well.” 

“Well, he knows his quite well, which is much different than-”

“Are you questioning my judgement?” she asked, softly. She was aware she wasn’t that old. She was aware that people used that against her. She was aware that she could make mistakes, but she wasn’t feeling it in her gut at the moment. At least, not in regards to Guzma.

“I- no- of course not,” he stammered in response to her sudden coldness. She let him squirm under her sharp gaze for a moment more. Then she softened her expression.

“Guzma is under Hala’s tutelage once more, and is making great strides to correct past mistakes. But we have more important things to worry about: namely the evacuation of the island.”

This caused an uproar around her. “This is our island, why should we have to leave?” “Let’s just squash these bugs and get on with our lives.” And similar sentences.

“Enough, enough. If the Champion thinks it best we get off the island for now, it’s best we get off the island for now. I’m sure we will be allowed to return in due time.”

“I am sure,” she agreed, and the group of them started getting people to get their things together to get on the ferries.

Guzma found her on the dock just as the last ferry was pulling away. The sun was on the edge of the ocean ready to dive in. “How’d it go?”

“Well enough all things considered. Lot of tears,” she said.

“Course. No one likes changing anything,” he huffed. She handed him some binoculars that had been scrounge up. She had her own pair around her neck. “What are these for?”

“So we can see from the second floor of the community center. There is no way we aren’t staying out of reach.”

“Yeah, okay, whatever,” he said, and followed as she led him towards it.

“We need to try to get an accurate count of them, along with watching their behavior. How much do you know about Golispods?”

Guzma shrugged. “Just what I have read, and seen in my own guy. Not a lot.”

“Great,” she sighed.

“Hey, I am doing my best Princess,” he snapped.

“I didn’t say you weren’t. I’m frustrated is all. We don’t have a lot to go on. What books?”

“Just some I found at the library when I was a kid.”

“Oh?” she asked, and held the door open for him. He shrugged.

“Yeah. There is this author I like. He was what got me into bug training to begin with.”

“Who?”

“Miles Punaise. He is a world renown photographer and bug enthusiast. He visited Alola a few years before I was born and did some research on the bug types.”

“I’ve heard of him,” Marigold said with a small smile.

“Yeah, well, he is pretty cool,” Guzma said. He was huffy about it, as if embarrassed for his sharing.

“They left us a couple of microwave meals. Might as well break into them,” she said, and led him to the small kitchenette the center had. She let him cook his first, and then her own. They took them to the second floor to eat, and keep an eye out for their guests. The second floor was a media and game room. There were a few tables (pool, regular, and foosball), chairs, and a couch. On the wall was a decently sized television, but the rest of the walls had big windows.

“When did Phillip say they would start to show up?”

“Not till later. Tired?”

“Nah,” he said. He was sitting backwards on a chair, and bouncing his leg. She rubbed her eyes. She had been up since early that morning.

“I’m going to doze. Wake me up when you see one, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” he said. She went over to the couch and stretched out on it to get some shut eye.


End file.
